The Great Escape
by Twilight-Princesses
Summary: The most talented vampire in the world escapes her torturous life with the Volturi and ends up meeting the Cullens. Who is she and why does she recognise Alice ? Terror , Adventure , War and Fighting her own demons face her ... Will she survive it ? OC
1. Prologue

I've had this lying around on my laptop for ages now... in fact I think this was my first attempt at a fanfiction but then I kinda left it and focused on my other ones more recently.

But now I am going to resurrect it from its cyber grave and see what you think.

Also I'm really sorry about the lack of updates but I'm stretching myself between like 5 stories and my family and friends and coursework and loads of stuff, also my exams are coming up in a few months so please bear with me. MY HEART and SO I THOUGHT have got new chapters coming up soon and I have written about ... 7 scenes? For this story but they are necessarily in a timeline so...

Please enjoy and let me know what you think!!

The water slid past me effortlessly as I shot through the ocean.

I didn't even I had to swim I used my power to move me towards the shore.

I don't know where I'm going. I just need to go. To get away from _them_.

I don't know how long it's been but I seem to be nearing America. Washington I think.

I did a turn in the water and then shot down faster than before, deeper and deeper until I almost met the seabed.

Then I shot up towards the sky. I burst out of the water and pull myself up onto the small ice shelf that was forming under my fingertips. As I walked closer and closer to the shore the ice shelf melted behind me and formed in front of me. Another power I had. They don't usually come in handy most of the time. Water, ice, fire. To humans maybe – basic necessities heat and water. But not to a vampire.

_The most powerful vampire in the world._


	2. Meeting the Mongrels

I reached the shallower water and shook off my hair.

It dried and the slight curls formed again. That'd be the fire coming in handy.

A strong wind blew against me and I smelt it – wet dog.

I flew down into a crouch and let out a loud hiss.

They emerged from the forest.

I quickly surveyed them.

They seemed to be a pack of about.... 10?

They were all lined up, growling at me. The one at the centre was pitch black and seemed to be slightly larger than the rest. Probably the alpha.

"What are you staring at mongrels? " I hissed at them. They were way across the beach but I knew they heard.

The black one backed himself slowly into the forest and the others covered his movements.

I chuckled to myself and shot up to my full height. They all flinched at the sudden movement and this made me laugh more.

Next thing a tall man in cut off jeans came out and began to walk towards me, taking careful but long steps.

The wolves inched behind him, keeping their eyes locked.

I stayed in my position, they came to me.

I put on a smirk and waited.

"Why are you here? "The tall guy spoke confidently, glaring at me.

"Oh now, come on. Just because you're disgusting little dogs, doesn't mean you shouldn't have manners "

I pushed my hand out in front of me.

"Amara "I stated.

"Sam Uley "he shook my hand cautiously "this is my pack "

"Good for you "I said quickly "okay so what know? " I wiped my hand on my jeans.

"Why are you here? "He said again.

"You really shouldn't repeat yourself Sam, I'm here because .... " I thought "hmmmm... I'm here because I'm running away from the Volturi as they are trying to torture me into submission. You see I'm good and when I say good I mean well: absolutely amazing beyond your little puppy dog daydreams. And the Volturi are all about power and Aro just loves to have the shiniest new toy in his collection and well I say new: 1900's but still"

They stood there dumbfounded.

" I'll let all that information just soak into your little flea ridden brains while I...do nothing " I pulled a face " I have nothing to do – okay then well ill just ... sit ..Over... there "I pointed to a fallen tree trunk and then went across and sat down.

The wolves followed after me.

"We should take you to the Cullen's. That little psychic one said we should be on the lookout. That she'd seen you arrive at the beach and then the vision cut off – meaning we were here"

I played with my nails. My blood red nail varnish was all chipped. Damn.

"Fascinating "I whispered with little enthusiasm.

I looked up into his eyes and peered into his memories.

I scanned through them until I saw them. The local vamp-camp.

Wait – oh my god. That vampire – I know her.

I scanned his memory to find out where they lived and then took off in that direction.

"Hey "I heard Sam yell.


	3. Meeting with Memories

Meeting and Memories

VAMPIRE POV

I ran out of the thick growth of the forest, the wolves' just seconds behind me. I looked up to see a large house with huge windows lining the walls. My eyes moved rapidly searching for that girl id seen in my vision. There she was sat on a white couch next to a blonde guy. She looked happy, so unlike the time I had last seen her. A flash of that night ran through my head and a bronze haired guy looked up through the window. His eyes turned black and before I knew it the room was full of vampires. Another blonde guy who was stood next to a pretty woman with a heart shaped face. They looked to be the oldest. Around them stood the bronze haired guy who had first noticed me, another blonde girl whose looks could make any supermodel depressed and self conscious. Next to her was a huge guy with dark hair. Then the blonde guy and _her_. She looked at me confused and I knew that she recognised me but couldn't remember me. I had made sure to erase that memory. I didn't want to remember the monster that had lost control. I didn't want her to remember the old me. She stepped towards the doors and before I knew it she was walking across the lawn towards me calmly. Calmly? How could she be calm? Even if she didn't remember me a new vampire had just turned up in her backyard. Her confused look grew as she got closer.

"I know you "she whispered as if she was asking a question not stating a fact. Her voice was high and musical. That's when it hit me. A wave of guilt and sickness. I hadn't even heard her voice before. I had never stopped to listen to her voice. I hadn't even looked at her face until after I had ended her life. The rest of the coven looked at us confused and protectively. They really loved her. I didn't feel sick and guilty anymore. At least she had people that loved her. At least I hadn't turned her into me.

"Yes "I said quietly.

"I don't remember you though ...i just...it's like looking at an old photograph or something... i recognise you but i don't have a clue who you are...." she trailed off at the end. I could see her wracking her brains. Searching every living memory. But I wasn't in her living memories. I was in her dead ones.

"You won't remember me, I made sure you wouldn't. I don't want you to remember who I am ..."

I paused for a moment before I continued in a tiny whisper that no human could ever have heard.

"What I did".

"Who ARE you "she shook her head "what did you do that was so bad? Did you know me as a human? Is that it, did you know me?"

She was getting a bit excited at that prospect. I peeked into her memories and saw what I had done. I'd taken too many memories. I had erased any memory she had had before waking up a vampire.

I had not only taken away her life, I had taken away her life. Any memory she ever had. Everything she ever did. Every accomplishment. Every failure. She didn't only not have a clue who I was she had no clue who SHE was.

At this I felt a tear run down my cheek. Yes I know vampires can't cry but I can. The venom stung my cheek as it made its way down to the floor. She tried to hug me. To comfort me

..She....she was trying to comfort me!!...to help me...the girls whos life i had stolen.

She wanted to help me.

I stepped into her arms and hugged her tightly. I moved my head and whispered in her ear.

"Do you really want to know who I am? How you know me?"

I could feel her nod and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

I pulled away and put two fingers either side of her head. I closed my eyes and opened my mind. I showed her all my memories from just before I was changed by a Volturi guard who had seen my 'potential' to all the 'training session' where I had learnt the power of nearly ever junior Volturi member (they didn't want me getting too powerful as a newborn), to the night I had lost it after a session and stormed out of the Volturi, angry confused and most of all

Thirsty.

I showed her how I had run through the streets. Across the border. Just running and running and running. Avoiding humans until I had collapsed. Mentally unable to keep going any longer.

And that's when I had seen her. A lonely confused human. Scared of her own self. Scared of all these visions she was having. Things that hadn't happened yet appeared to her in daydreams and then happened. I showed her all my thoughts. How I had been so thirsty, so confused, so angry, so scared, so loathful of my own self and how I had broken down under the weight of all my emotions and given in to the uncontrollable newborn bloodlust.

I showed her how I had used my unmastered powers to stun her long enough for me to jump on her and sink my teeth into her throat. The feeling of her warm blood ran down my throat. Slowly extinguishing the flames that had tortured me constantly for days, months. My first taste of human blood. And what was to become my last.

I had pulled away at the last second. I don't know how I did it. The bloodlust in the newborns stage is overwhelming but my human instincts had slowly creeped up on me and had made me pull away. I felt a shot of guilt and disgust run up my spine. I tried to heal her. One of the last powers I had learned. But I hadn't had enough practice I couldn't do it.

She was going to die. I had killed her.

I was scared.

I bit her.

I let the venom I had been holding back rip through her skin and poison what little blood she had left.

I heard her scream.

I picked her up.

I ran.

I stayed with her screaming form until the third day when I knew she would wake up.

I whispered a sorry and ran further and faster.

Pushing myself.

Testing my limits.

I ran through deserted towns, forests, deserts.

Anywhere I knew there wouldn't be people.

The guilt I had ate me up, growing slowly in my soul.

The flames creeped up my throat too, trying to push the guilt out of my head and focus my thoughts on how great the blood had tasted. But I wouldn't give into it. I would never feel that sickening guilt again.

The last memory I showed her was when I had been running through a forest and had given in. I was so hungry the second I heard a heart beat I pounced on it. It could have been anything. I didn't care as long as it had blood I didn't care. When I pulled away I saw it was a deer. I was shocked at how good it tasted. Aro had always told me never to drink animal blood. How it tasted bad and that human blood was SO much better. He was right human blood was better. But this was still good. Very good. I had to have more.

And so I never drank human blood again.

I pulled away from her and let the tears I had been holding back for the last 100 years to fall and fall and fall.

I couldn't look up from my spot on the ground.

How could I look at her face?

She knew now.

She knew who I was.

I was her sire.

I had stolen her life.


	4. Playlist

PLAYLIST 

These are some of the songs I used when writing : I will keep adding songs as my story progresses :)

Linkin Park

From the Inside - Display of Powers

Faint – Free / Fight

No More Sorrow – They're Here

The Little Things Give You Away – Meetings with Memories


End file.
